During the use of a complex patient treatment apparatus or surgical system, for example, surgical equipment used when performing ophthalmic surgery, the control of a variety of different subsystems, such as pneumatic and electronically driven subsystems, may be required. Typically, the operation of the subsystems is controlled by a microprocessor-driven console. The microprocessor controls within a surgical console receive mechanical inputs from either the operator of the surgical system or from an assistant to govern the operation of a subsystem within the patient treatment apparatus. Control input devices may include switches on the console, remote hand switches, remote footswitches, and other control input devices. In a footswitch, the mechanical inputs originate from the movement of the foot of an operator. The mechanical inputs from the movement of the foot of the operator are translated into electrical signals that are fed to the microprocessor controls. Typical foot switches include a foot pedal similar to an accelerator pedal in an automobile. Some footswitch assemblies also include side or wing switches mounted to housings on either side of the foot pedal in order to provide additional capabilities to the footswitch.
Actuation of the various control input devices in the system may be used, for example, to regulate vacuum, rotational speed, output power, reciprocal motion, and on/off state of one or more surgical instruments. In many surgical procedures it is necessary to switch from one type of surgical instrument to another, for example, from a rotary handpiece or suction aspirator to a laser coagulator. Typically, a different footswitch is provided for each surgical console or instrument. With multiple surgical instruments in use during a procedure, the operation environment can become cluttered with control devices. Furthermore, different types of instruments may have different convenience and safety requirements. For example, standards for surgical lasers require that a footswitch used to control a laser include a shroud to guard against accidental laser activation. However, there is no requirement for such a shroud, for example, for footswitch activated rotary handpieces and suction aspirators and the use of a shroud in these applications may be undesirable.